E! Hava Nagila
by harrimaniac27
Summary: Somebody got married and the whole Station 51 gang is there to support him. Johnny's surprised by Roy's behaviour. Completely innocent short-story, just for Shts and giggles. Inspired by my Uncle Morris' wedding.


**Hava Nagila**

As the music started, Johnny looked around for Roy.

"Now where in the hell did he go off to?" Johnny asked no one in particular.

He looked and looked until he finally spotted him...in the last place he'd expect to look.

Roy was on the dance floor, dancing in the circle of people that had begun to form around the bride and groom.

Johnny's mouth fell open.

When he finally picked his jaw up off the ground, Johnny decided to go join them-though, he wasn't quite sure what to do...he'd never danced to Hava Nagila before...

He cut into the circle next to Roy, who looked like he was having a lot of fun, and tried to keep up with everyone. He couldn't explain why, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Roy...possibly because he was so astounded that Roy was actually smiling, _laughing_, and participating in the festivities...and he even looked like he knew what he was doing.

A couple of men broke out of the circle and sat the groom down in a chair, which they promptly picked up and started raising up and down, all the while singing along with the band.

_Hava nagila hava, nagila hava, nagila ve'nishmecha..._

Johnny almost crashed into Roy when the circle stopped moving and everyone started to clap in time to the music, watching the groom go up and down, up and down...

Suddenly, a few more men sat the bride down in a chair and raised it up too.

They began to dance around each other, carrying the bride and groom in a circle,

up and down,

up and down...

Faster and faster...

Johnny was getting dizzy just watching it all.

_Hava neranena, hava neranena, hava neranena ve'nishmecha_

He clapped along and looked around the circle, catching a glimpse of Cap, Marco and Mike smiling, clapping and watching the bride and groom go 'round in circles.

He looked back up just as the men in the middle began to lower the bride and the groom back to the ground and the song came to an end.

Everyone burst into a round of applause and shouted their congratulations to the incredibly dizzy, but happy, bride and groom.

"Last Dance" by Donna Summer started playing and Roy left the floor, smiling to himself. Johnny followed him over to the drinks table, where he poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the table.

Johnny poured a glass of water, too and leaned against the table next to Roy, giving his partner a serious look.

"You really looked like you knew what you were doing out there," he said.

Roy didn't look at him. Instead, he kept his eyes on the dance floor, where the Cap, Mike and Marco were all dancing with girls from the Bride's side.

He shrugged and took another sip of his water.

"I've been to my share of weddings."

Johnny stared at him.

"But you...I never see you participate in stuff like this," He said. "You were actually _dancing_."

Roy gave another shrug.  
"I figured I owed it to the groom. He saved my tail last shift..."

Johnny nodded, smiling at his friend. _He just doesn't wanna admit that he was havin' fun out there..._he thought.

"Yeah, well..." Johnny said. "...If I ever get married, will you dance like that at my wedding?"

This time, Roy looked at Johnny. His expression was unreadable for a moment as he thought of what to say.

"...Yeah, maybe I will," he said.

Johnny smiled.

"If you ever _get_ married, that is," Roy added, smiling back at his partner.

Johnny grimaced. "Thanks a lot."

Roy laughed and went back to watching the dance floor.

"So what'd you think of the ceremony?" he asked Johnny.

"It was...It was different, but fun. I liked it a lot."

Roy nodded.

"I...wasn't expecting Chet to fall for a Jewish girl, though," said Johnny.

Roy laughed. "I don't think anyone was, Johnny."

Johnny smiled, and shook his head. "Ah...he sure looks happy though."

On the dance floor, Chet was kissing his new wife while everybody around them applauded the newly-weds.

Roy and Johnny watched the scene, smiling and sipping their water.

"Yeah. He does," said Roy.

END


End file.
